just a shiley thing
by Shadow Elise Bridger
Summary: ten years after the empire fell, shadow and Riley are married and have two kids, named Sophia Eve Wren and Eric Lucas Wren. shadow decided not to be a Jedi and to just live a simple life with riley. what goofy shenanigans will this family find themselves into? (p.s. this is a co lab with xEPICxBULLSEYEx.) t just in case
1. Chapter 1

**as you know, me and xEPICxBULLSEYEx (he's hoping to change his username and is requesting ideas) have decided to do a co lab. this will be with our ocs and their kids, Sophia eve wren and Eric Lucas wren. it's fifteen years after the two met and shadow decided that she didn't want be a jedi, thinking it'd be better to just serve a normal life. let's get started, but first, not me or xEPICxBULLEYEx do not own star wars rebels. let's get started.**

three people were the top of a giant wooden platform. one was Riley, 33 years old, the second was a young girl, ten and the third was a young boy, only eight years old. the girl had black hair with a few red highlights, the same color as shadow's just not in a certain order, her hair was up in a yellow bow and she had silver gray eyes, just like Riley.  
the young boy had broken brown hair, like Riley's, but messier and unmanageable and he had midnight blue eyes, like shadow.

Riley looked down, toward the ground that they were fifty feet above. "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, worried

the two looked at each other with mischievous grins and then looked back at their father, "yes"

and, that, the boy hopped on to the skateboard in front of him and he was off. but, at the highest point, the entire thing collapsed

"ERIC!" both Riley and the girl shouted in unison, scared.

just then, a pair of recognizable black wings came flying towards Eric, shadow, thirty years old, attached to them. her hair flew back behind her as she dove through the air. she neared Eric and caught him, wrapped her wings around him and fell to the ground, stopping just barely before she hit a tree. she opened her wings to show Eric, scared. "are you OK?" she stood him up and checked to see of he was cut by the shards in her wing or of he had a splinter somewhere. she sighed in relief when she found none.

Riley climbed down the ladder, the his daughter behind him. "wow, that was a close one. i really thought that Eric was a goner," the girl said.

"Sophia!" shadow looked up at her daughter, not happy with what just happened. Sophia stepped back, obviously not willing to argue. shadow took a moment to catch her wits and then looked at Riley, "a word, please?" Riley tried to read shadow's gaze but, like always, her expression gave nothing away. he sighed and walked toward his wife. as soon as they had their back turned from the kids, shadow started, "i thought i told you to _watch_ them."

Riley put his hands up in defense, "they made me"

shadow caught sight of something in Riley's back pocket, "is that a Klondike bar?!"

"um, no" Riley quickly threw it away from him. a squawk came from midnight, who was flying towards the two but was is the flight path of the bar.

while they were talking, Sophia came up to Eric, who was listening in on the two, "so, what they talkin 'bout?"

Eric shrugged "nothing, really."

the watch on shadow's wrist beeped saying it was time to head back to work, not everyone got off during summer, after all. "look i gotta go." she started walking off.

Riley called after her, "OK, i'll watch the kids. good luck, i think."

shadow looked at midnight, nodded and then flew off. midnight, taking the hint to keep an eye on them, flew up and then landed on Riley, bringing him down to the ground by using her full weight, wing power and strength combined. Eric and Sophia laughed at their father, who was trying to get up.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Bullseye! I'm so happy to be doing this with Shadow, to go from just a small deal in April to a full shipping thing in September is amazing. Shadow is my first friend on fanfiction, I wouldn't have gotten this far without her, so please give her the credit for this chapter. So, for those who are wondering because someone PM'd me about this. No, me and Shadow are not dating, it's our OC's, Riley and Shadow. Anyway, thank you so much for the opportunity, this means a lot. That's enough of me, enjoy more family fluff.**

Shadow had just got out of work, she was tired after the long day. Shadow wanted to spend time with her wonder husband and kids, but her job made that difficult. She walked into the living and smiled at the sceen, Riley was on the couch with Eric in one arm and Sophia in the other, Midnight was curled up on his stomach. Shadow slipped in the tight room to join her family, nothing in the world could be better than this.

"Hey" Shadow looked up and saw Riley, he had purple rings around his eyes, meaning he must have been exhausted.

"Hey" Shadow smiled, she wrapped her arms around Eric. "You survived the day"

"Yeah, it was tougher than you think" Riley kissed Shadow's hair. "They take after you"

"Me?" Shadow perked an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one to face a high trained inquisitor while a ship was on fire and crashing?"

"That's a lie" Riley chuckled. "There was no ship, and you weren't that well trained"

"Shadow frowned, she was about to say something but Riley pressed a finger against her lips. He then pointed towards the kids, she understood what he meant. When they first left the New Republic, Shadow and Riley agreed to leave all of their past behind. They told the occasional stories, but Riley didn't want to talk about it in front of the kids.

"Shadow woke up Midnight, the bird flew off Riley and up the stairs. Shadow took Eric in her arms while Riley took Sophia, the couple carried their kids up the stairs. Eric grabs a toy tooka, like the one Shadow used to own as a kid, while Sophia didn't move. When the kids were in bed, Shadow and Riley retired to their own room.

"We should get the family together this year" Riley suggested. "We haven't seen Ezra and Sabine in a year"

"I offered them to come, but they were always to busy with the war" Shadow frowned. "Did we make a mistake leaving all the combat behind?"

"Of course not" Riley pulled Shadow towards him. "Nothing could beat having a peaceful life with the family"

Just outside the door, Eric was listening to the conversation. He was always interested in his mother's wings, but she never told him how she got them. Eric put his ear against the gap in the door, the last thing he heard was the word 'Jedi' before his mother stopped abruptly.

"Eric Lucas Wren, get in bed now!" Shadow shouted, he ran towards his room hoping that she wouldn't get mad. She was scary when mad.

"What did you do now?" Sophia said, tired from being woke up.

"What's a Jedi?" Eric asked his sister, her eyes widened.

"They were peaceful guardians of the galaxy, that's what Mrs. Viera said" Sophia sat up. "Why do you ask?"

"Mom said something about a Jedi" Eric hugged his tooka. "I didn't hear the rest"

"Oh, that's odd" Sophia smiled. "Maybe she knew a Jedi"

"That must be so cool" Eric jumped on his bed. "Maybe we can find books in her stuff upstairs"

"We're not allowed up there, dad hasn't fixed it yet" Sophia said worried, but she had a mischievous grin. "After she goes to work we will go"

"Deal" Eric fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, Sophia and Eric ran into their parents room. Sophia jumped on her father while Eric jumped on his mother, Riley and Shadow hugged them protectivly thinking they were unsafe. Sophia giggled when Midnight licked her face.

"Morning sweetheart" Riley said to his daughter. "Can you please annoy your mother for once?"

"You too Eric, I think your dad needs some father son bonding time" Shadow smirked.

The two siblings looked at each other, they nodded. "Nope"

Riley huffed as he picked up Sophia, he carried her downstairs. Eric and Shadow were talking in the bedroom.

"How did you get your wings?" Shadow's stomach dropped, she wasn't prepared for this. "I Can't remember, it was so long ago"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How did you find Nighty?" Shadow laughed at the cute name they still used. "That's a day I'll never forget, but I have to go to work soon, I'll tell you later"

"OK" Eric ran to the door and stopped, he turned around. "You're the best mom ever"

He smiled and ran out the room, Shadow was left smiling and crying with joy. After everything that's happened, all their years of struggle, she never thought she would be this happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**shadow writing. beware because i don't do caps and i'm definitely not as good as xEPICxBULLSEYEx but anyskittles, let's get started. oh and midnight is female, not male, the kids know she's a dragon and to nothing but duke, no. we want this to be a family thing.**

Sophia and Eric were in the hall, just outside of their parents' room. Riley was making lunch and made midnight watch them, only to have midnight get distracted by one of the neighborhood dogs. "come on!" Sophia said to her brother, "we don't have all day!"

"OK, i'm coming. just give me a second" Eric shouted back.

Sophia rolled her eyes as eric looked down the stairs, checking to see if Riley had followed them. "again, come on." Sophia opened the door to the not fully repaired room and, sure enough, there was a small closet, open barely enough for them to see the red chest. shadow and riley never put a lock on it but always told the children not to look inside. the only thing that stood in their way was a giant hole in the floor with only a single piece of wood, not even large enough for just one foot to fit on it safely. "i-i don't think this is a good idea." eric said, backing towards the door.

sophia was first, she slowly put her left foot on the plank and pushed off with her back. trying to keep her balance, she put her arms out and walked over to the other side, putting one foot in front of the other. when she reached the other side, she turned around and smirked at eric "you scared?"

"n-no." he looked over the edge of the hole to see the ground, it seemed further away than it really was. he then shook his head, closed his eyes and began to walk on the wood. while he was walking, something was different than before, it was like water flowing through and around him, a small current. he didn't even notice that he was on the other side until he opened his eyes to a wide eyed sophia.

she looked around the room at all the things that had just floated into the air and then crashed back into the ground when eric opened his eyes.

 **sorry but that's all i got for now. anyskittles, have a nice day or night, depending at what time of day it is**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Bullseye! I think we should reward Shadow, she's been an amazing author and her storylines are amazing. I didn't expect that in the last chapter, so this is going to be interesting. Enjoy.**

Shadow stumbled through the door she walked into the kitchen where Riley left a meal for her, she had to work until 1am because everyone else was sick, she also wanted some extra for Christmas. Riley couldn't work because someone needed to look after the kids, and since Riley couldn't handle office work, Shadow had to take it up. Riley did offer to go to work so she could spend time with the kids, but Shadow declined saying he couldn't handle the amount of work.

"Hey" She turned around and saw Riley with two cups of coffee, she smiled and took one of them, kissing his cheek in the process. "You work way too much"

"It's for our family" Shadow put her dinner in the microwave. "Anything happen today?"

"No" Riley smiled, he sat down next Shadow, who was silently eating her meal. "Actually, I think something did happen"

Shadow looked at Riley, she frowned knowing what this meant.

"It was Eric, not Sophia" This took Shadow by surprise.

"How?" Riley shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Sophia screamed and I told them that you would explain" Riley rubbed the back of his head. "It's catching up, isn't it?"

"Yeah, what should we do?" Shadow hugged Riley's arm.

"Call your brother?" Shadow squeezed Riley's arm.

"He and Luke will try to recruit our kids" Shadow drifted off against Riley, he smiled and picked her up. Riley carried Shadow upstairs, he put her into their bed and kisses her forehead. After he was done making sure she was comfortable, he walked downstairs and picked up the phone.

The next morning, Shadow rolled over in the bed. Next to her was Sophia and Eric, they were soundly sleeping. Shadow couldn't see Riley though, she sat up and looked around, he wasn't in the room. Shadow went downstairs, she couldn't hear anything. She walked into the kitchen, there was note a note saying 'Covering you at work, take the day off' Shadow sighed and started making breakfast.

"Just like our first date" She chuckled, Shadow debated using the force to check on Riley. She wanted to see how well he was doing, but didn't want to alarm the kids. After a few minutes of thinking, she decided to use it. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she felt Riley's waves of stress, bliss and depression. Shadow felt bad about Riley having to cover her, but she got a day with her kids.

"Mom?" Sophia said, she had fright in her voice.

"Yes sweetie" Shadow knew where this was going.

"I felt something, it felt tingly" Shadow was confused, she never got that.

"What do you mean?" She sat down with Sophia, she smiled at the 10 year old girl.

"Something special, but then I felt cold and lonely" She frowned, but then smiled. "Then I felt dad"

"You felt him?" Sophia nodded her head, she looked so happy.

"Where is dad?" Sophia asked, she looked around the kitchen expecting to find him.

"He's gone to work" Shadow went to continue breakfast.

"Dad can work?" Shadow giggled at the question, she always thought the same. "That means we get to spend the day with you!"

"Yes it does" Shadow thought for a minute. "How about a story when Eric wakes up?"

"Yeah!" Sophia cheers. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes" Shadow smiled.

"Yay!" Sophia jumped out her seat and hug Shadow. "Best mom ever"

"I'm not that great" Shadow said, she bent down and kissed Sophia's cheek. "What about your father?"

"Nope" Sophia smiled.

"Nope?" Shadow looked shocked, did Riley's own kids not like him? "I love your father"

"I know" Sophia said as Shadow started plating the pancakes. "I hear it every night"

"What do you hear?" Shadow asked as her whole face turns red.  
"The kissing, the I love you" Sophia happily took a bite out of her pancake. "You and daddy love each other a lot"

"Yes we do" Shadow smiled at the memories, she really loved Riley.

"How did you meet?" Sophia put more syrup on her pancakes, Eric walked into the kitchen and plated his.

"We were both working, and one day we met each other" Shadow smiled.

"But how?" Sophia whined.

"I don't want to hear it" Eric shouted. "It's too sappy"

"Fine" Shadow leaned closer to the two. "How about a Jedi story?"

Both Sophia and Eric gasped, they nodded their heads frantically.

"Ok, long ago, there was a Jedi by the name of Qui Gon Jinn" Shadow watched the awe faces on her children. "Now, this Jedi taught his pupils in the way of the force"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's the force?" Eric asked curious.

"We'll talk about that later" Shadow ruffled Eric's hair. "Master Qui Gon taught a very important student called Obi Wan Kenobi, Kenobi would face a very difficult path. What ever he would do, might change the world"

"Wow" Sophia said. "Tell me more"

"Later" Shadow grinned and picked up her kids. "Now how about we go for a fly?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's shadow! I am so, so sorry for not updating this is awhile. I've just been so stressed out about my school work, my ask fic and my job as a library aid that I haven't even thought about what I'm gonna do for this chapter. So, here goes.**

The flight was good, nothing to it except for the siblings to be placed on Midnight's back and they flew through the sky. It still waiting special.

They landed right in front of the front door and the two got off. They walked inside and shadow sat down, almost immediately after the kids got into the door, they sat right in front of shadow, ready for the rest of the story.

Shadow sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you the rest." she patted the spots beside her and the two sat down there. "He was a wise and powerful jedi master and the mentor of obi-wan kenobi. Unlike other, more conservative Jedi, he valued living in the moment as the best way to embrace the force. While some Jedi respect him highly, others are puzzled or even discomforted by his unorthodox beliefs. He is not a member of the ruling jedi council, despite being among the most powerful of the Jedi. one day, when their ship broke down on tatooine and they were looking for parts to repair it when they met anakin skywalker. anakin was only a child but anakin was a special child, he was very strong in the force."

"what's the force?" Eric asked, when shadow finished her sentence.

shadow chuckled, having asked the same thing to her father many times, it seems the gender has changed. "well," _'let's see if i can make it sound bolder than it already is'_ she took a deep breath and, in a bold voice, started talking "the force surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together." she ducked her head to get down to eric's size and said another part softly, "it's awesome. and," she boobed Eric's nose, "you have it in you. so does Sophia."

"wow.. real-" Sophia said, amazed, but cut off as Riley stumbled into the door.

"yeah, thanks, midnight." he rolled his eyes at the dragon who had tripped him, half way in the door.

shadow chuckled and helped stand him up, "well, you seem home early. my job's supposed to last until ten pm. i know my job"

"yeah, well, your boss took notice that i was covering for you and decided to let you have the week off, he's really nice."

"wow, a week? that seems like a long time. what abou-" shadow thought but was cut off

"shh, shh. he said that you hadn't taken vacation this year so he'll let you take it now."

shadow sighed, "ok, i guess i could use a break."

 **ok, so, i know it's not much but i'm trying to update all my stories and still post a new chapter of ask us. bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Bullseye! I love this story, and I'm so happy to be a part of it. I've been writing since March, and that day I decided to help Shadow is one of my most memorable times on this site. Shadow has been an amazing friend and girlfriend, she's really changed my life. Thanks again Shadow, you're awesome.**

Riley rubbed his face after being punched, he looked to his side and saw Sophia, Eric and Shadow all curled up together. Riley smiled and removed his arm from under his family, he was about to get up but Shadow pulled him back into bed.

"No" Shadow smiled. "I want to stay with my family longer"

"You always do" Riley smiled back, he hugged the other three occupants of the bed.

"Not like this" Shadow laughed, she stared at Riley. "I'm sorry for that day"

"Don't be" Riley remembered the day they met. "It was the best day of my life"

"Mine too" Shadow Kissed Sophia's forehead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I never would have thought about a family 15 years ago"

"Neither would I" Riley chuckled.

"Dad" Sophia moaned, she hugged her mother tightly. "Don't go"

"I'm right here" Riley held Sophia's hand. "I'll always be next to you sweetie"

"No!" Sophia jumped at Riley, she startled Eric and tackled Riley off the bed. She hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. "You were gone, you let me and mom and Eric"

"I promise" Riley frowned at Shadow, she got up and walked out the room. "What happened?"

"Some evil man with a red sword thing cut you in half" Riley's gut fell, he hugged his daughters.

"No one will hurt me" Sophia wiped her eyes on Riley's shirt, she smiled at him.

"Promise?" Sophia asked, her grey eyes stared at Riley's.

"You're just like your mother" Riley laughed, Sophia glared at him. "I promise, now let's go eat"

"You're just like Eric" Sophia joked as she climbed on Riley's back.

"I don't eat that much" Riley frowned as he walked downstairs.

"You ate 4 eggs last week" Sophia laughed, Riley rolled his eyes and set Sophia in a chair.

"Riley" Shadow grabbed his hand and led him out to the living room, she hugged him tightly and wrapped her wings around them. "I'm worried"

"Visions can be misleading" Riley said, he kissed Shadow. "I'll be fine"

"It sounded pretty clear" Shadow wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't" Riley placed a hand on Shadow's cheek, she pressed her cheek into his hand. "Worrying is why we left the war behind"

"I know" Shadow smiled, she went to kiss Riley but whispered in his ear first. "The kids are watching us"

"You don't have to be force sensitive to know that" Riley laughed, he watched as Shadow turned around. "Go play upstairs, me and your dad are going to make breakfast now"

"Ok!" Eric shouted, pretending he was still in the kitchen.

"Come on!" Sophia whispered, she grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"Where are going?" Eric asked, he smirked as they entered their parents bedroom.

"Be careful" Sophia said as she crossed the plank with difficulty and Eric following. They looked at the chest, Eric jumped on the spot in excitement.

"Open it" Eric said, he watched as Sophia opened it quickly to prevent creaking.

"Wow" Sophia pulled out an orange helmet, the visor was smashed on the left side. "This looks old"

"What's this?" Eric pulled out a crystal, he looked at it with boredom. "This is obviously mom's"

"It's pretty" Sophia put the helmet on her head. "It fits!"

"I always knew your head was big" Eric laughed, Sophia punched him. "Ow"

"Not as big as that bruise" Sophia glared, her left grey eye was visible.

"Hey" Eric pulled out a picture. "This looks like mom and dad"

The picture was of Shadow and Riley, they had their arms around each other and are standing in front of the Ghost.

"They look..." Sophia noticed the armour on each of them, she saw her mothers chest piece in the chest. "Like soldiers"

"What war?" Eric looked at the Photo, they looked about 20. "They're young"

"They look cute" Sophia laughed.

"Don't say that word" Eric say grumpily.

"Bonehead" Sophia laughs, Eric pushes her slightly. She almost falls down the hole. "Hey!"

"Let's go show this stuff to mom and dad!" Eric says as he runs off with the crystal.


	7. Chapter 7

**it's shadow writing and here's the next chapter! also, plz, someone review my stories, I've been wondering if people have even been reading them lately! anyskittles, let's get started!**

eric was the first to get there, "mommy, look what me and Sophia found!"

shadow chuckled "what is it?" she turned around and saw the glowing crystal in eric's hand. she gasped, "eric, where did you get that?" she took it out of his hands as she talked.

eric shrugged, "I found it in the chest, why did you look like soldiers in that picture?"

Sophia came into the room as he asked, "and what is this?" she put the helmet on her head.

shadow chuckled nervously, "interesting question, kids. riley! I might need some help here!"

riley came running into the room and found his helmet on his daughter's head, " did I miss something?" he asked shadow,

shadow nodded, "yep, they found it."

"karabast." riley said under his breath. he too had started using that thing that zeb did.

"so, what's up with all this stuff?" Sophia asked

"and why do you have that in the chest?" Eric said, grabbing for the purple crystal in his mother's hands.

shadow took it out of his reach but Eric still jumped for it. "it's for a lightsaber, ok?" she said with a tad bit of harshness.

"a lightsaber?" Sophia turned to look at her mother, Riley's helmet still on her head, "but, aren't those what the jedi use?"

shadow sighed, "yes. believe it or not, I was training to be a Jedi once."

the kids looked dumbfounded and riley sucked in a deep breath, there were going to be a lot of questions now. eric was the first to break the silence, "wait, you're a Jedi? what's it like, how is that little thing a lightsaber, where'd you find midnight, why aren't you with the the other Jedi right now, is that why you have wings..." and soon, Sophia joined in. the questions went on and on, nonstop.

shadow calmly silenced her two curious children and looked over at riley, he could already tell that she was asking if they should tell them the story. riley nodded.

"ok, i guess that we'll tell you. how about in the living room, after dinner?" she smiled as the kids nodded eagerly. "ok, after dinner. also, "she looked the purple crystal and then at eric, "you can have it." she gave eric the crystal.

 **so, that's all for now! plz, if you actually read this, plz comment that you are reading it, even just saying "i'm reading this" will do. bye**


End file.
